


Laser Tag

by copper_wasp



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Banter, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, French Kissing, Friendship, Laser Tag, Mild Language, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: Oh boys, you are so gonna lose.





	Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a prompt that I found on Pinterest, which was most likely ganked from tumblr...
> 
>  
> 
> Also posted to [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/184668146185/laser-tag-dante-x-reader).

“Oh, boys. You are _so_ gonna lose,” you said, strapping on the laser-tag vest, pulling the straps tightly to your chest. Straightening your shirt, you gave a steely look to the silver haired man in front of you. He looked completely nonplussed, inspecting the plastic gun he had been given.

“Doubt it,” said Dante, taking a step towards you. He was much taller than you, but you had no intention of backing down, tilting your head up to meet his eyes with a cold glare. [E/C] stared into blue for a long moment, your eyes narrowing in challenge. He broke first, barking out a loud laugh and clapping you on the shoulder as you covered your mouth with your hand, trying and failing to stifle your own giggle.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Lady whined, grabbing you by the arm and pulling you out of Dante’s orbit, “No fraternizing with the enemy!”

“The enemy?” V said, looking confusedly at the blinking LEDs on his vest. “I thought this was all in fun.”

“Fun? No way! We’re gonna get absolutely destroyed by them,” Nero said dramatically, trying to shine the laser into Dante’s eyes. “These women are vicious.”

Dante quickly grabbed the gun out of Nero’s hands, twirling it by the trigger guard just out of his reach. “Have some confidence, deadweight. You do have _me_ on your team,” he stated, flashing a dazzling smile at the young man. Dante tossed the gun up, striding away as Nero snatched it out of the air, fuming at his unfortunate nickname.

“We’ll only gloat a little when we beat your asses,” Nico added, pulling her hair back into a messy ponytail. “Now come on, Lady, let’s talk strategy,” she said, taking the other woman by the arm and walking away from the boys.

You had propped your foot up on a bench, retying the laces on your Doc Martens when Dante sat down next to where you stood, dragging his eyes obviously from your polished leather toes up to your face. “You don’t really think you can beat me, do you, [Y/N]?” he asked, swatting your hands away when you went to retie the other boot’s laces. He quickly tied them for you, hands deftly knotting the cords securely. He caught your eye, a little smirk playing on his lips and you blushed, putting your foot back on the floor. You rolled up the sleeves of the denim shirt you were wearing, bending over a little to level your eyes with his. He slid his eyes down to your cleavage, lingering there for a long moment before reluctantly dragging his gaze back up to your face.

“I guess you’ll find out soon,” you replied, moving your mouth next to his ear. “I’m going to wipe the floor with you, cowboy,” you whispered, pushing the barrel of your gun against his chest. You pulled away, Dante’s scent following you, citrus and lavender and heat. He chuckled darkly, hooking his index fingers into the front pockets of your jeans, keeping you from moving any further away from him.

“We’ll see....” he remarked, scrutinizing your face before he stood, body nearly touching yours. “Good luck, sweet cheeks.” You glowered at him, no _real_ dislike in the look, before taking a step back and heading over to huddle with your teammates.

“So, what’s the plan?” you asked, eyes flitting between Lady and Nico.

“Divide and conquer,” Nico said with a smirk, laying out an iron-clad strategy. A minute later, all three of you were nodding in understanding, a solid plan formed to take down the boys.

“So, I’ll take on V; Nico, you keep Nero busy, and [Y/N], you’ll take care of Dante, ok?” Lady said, doing some last minute checks on her gear.

“Gotcha,” you replied, “leave the Legendary Dumbass to me.”

 

* * *

 

There were strobing lights and metallic sounds all around you. Neon glow-in-the-dark painted set pieces were scattered throughout the arena, fog machines providing the perfect addition to the Post-Apocalyptic theme. All the props were broken, smashed, or otherwise damaged to add to the ambiance. _How fitting,_ you thought, _just like being on a job._

As soon as the buzzer sounded, the plan was put into action - the three of you immediately separating V, Nero, and Dante, driving them to different areas of the arena. You lost Dante in the fog and flashing lights pretty quickly, which, to be fair, you _were_ expecting; the man was practically the Flash, born with innate speed and dexterity.

You heard a very loud, very Nero-sounding “Damnit!” a minute later, followed by a very bored-sounding voice over the intercom reminding you to watch your language. You chuckled, mentally congratulating Nico on her no doubt masterful takedown of the cocky young hunter.

You were tensed, completely on edge, eyes peeled for Dante’s form, ready for him to round any corner. V had the misfortune of running into you, and you immediately shot at him before he could even raise his gun to aim at you, flashing red lights exploding over his chest. He groaned, turning on his heel and calmly walking away from you.

You saw Lady streak by you a few moments later, skirt swishing as she chased after the tattooed man. You kept walking briskly around the outer perimeter of the space, head on a swivel, trying to locate the half-demon. A second, equally loud “Damnit!” resounded throughout the arena, and you clearly heard Nico cackle in absolute joy. The bored voice sounded over the speakers once again, sighing before giving the language spiel for the second time in ten minutes.

“Where the hell are you, Dante?” you growled lowly, peeking around a corner. Seeing it was empty, you crept past a fake storefront painted to look as if it would crumble any moment, green and orange dented trash cans on either side. Your boots stirred up the fog, the nearly opaque smoke swirling around your ankles. You softly stepped down the corridor, slowing nearly to a crawl as you neared the next corner.

Hearing a creak, you pressed your back against the end of the wall, gun poised and ready, a big grin on your face. You sprung around the corner, a jubilant “HAH!” leaving your lips, pulling the trigger of your laser-gun and having it make contact with... nothing but air. A dead end was before you, neon graffiti of a smiley face sticking its tongue out at you painted on the wall.

Sighing annoyedly, you went to turn back to continue your search, when you felt the stiff plastic barrel of a gun press between your shoulder blades. “...Shit,” you said resignedly, raising your hands in surrender.

A fingerless-gloved hand grabbed your gun out of your grip, the barrel of the other one pushing insistently on your back, coaxing you to move further into the dead end. You went along with it, rolling your eyes at how Dante was teasing you. Once you reached the end, a hand grabbed your shoulder, turning you around to face your would-be laser murderer.

Dante looked at you with a huge shit-eating grin, the black lights making his teeth glow an unnaturally bright white.

“All right, you got me. Take your shot,” you grumbled, hands still raised in surrender. For extra comedic effect, you closed your eyes, twisting your features into an exaggerated grimace, awaiting the telltale vibration of your vest as the laser made contact with the sensor.

For a moment you didn’t feel anything, and you were tempted to crack on eye open to see why he was taking so long. “Dante?” you asked, just to see if he’d respond. You noticed a soft rush of air blow past you as something moved into your space, smelling the bite of citrus, and feeling a soft pair of lips press against yours.

Your eyes shot open, seeing nothing but Dante’s closed ones as he kissed you, gently working his mouth against yours. His free hand wove into your hair, tugging a little to angle your head a certain way to get a better seal over your lips. Your eyes fluttered shut once again, raised hands finding purchase on his shoulders, gripping them tightly. You kissed him back eagerly, increasing the pressure and you felt him hum appreciatively against you.

Your hands caressed up to the sides of his neck, ends of his soft locks brushing against your fingers. He nipped at your bottom lip and your mouth opened slightly with a gasp of surprise. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue in past your lips, tentatively touching yours. You were sure you were melting, electric shocks firing down your spine with each soft, experimental touch. He tasted like heat, like sin, a pure addiction that you never wanted to kick.

You pressed your body against his, needy for more contact, and you felt his other hand, still holding onto both of your guns, press into your lower back, pulling you close to him. You licked into Dante’s mouth, wanting more of his taste, a small moan escaping from your chest. He moved his hand to the side of your neck, sucking your bottom lip between his two, drawing another lusty noise from you. He chuckled, placing one more gentle peck on your lips before he moved away, fingertips lingering on your neck, little prickles of heat dancing on your skin.

He grabbed your hand, pressing your laser gun back into your palm. Without saying a word, he backed up a few steps, his eyes never leaving yours, and pointed his gun at your chest, firing right into the bullseye. Red flashes erupted in your peripheral vision as your mouth dropped open, a look of complete indignation spreading over your face. He grinned, super white teeth mocking you.

“You ASSHOLE!” you shouted, stamping your foot like a toddler. He gave you a tiny salute before turning quickly and disappearing around the corner, fog swirling after him.

The intercom crackled; _“Language!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please feel free to drop me a comment below, I love getting feedback!!
> 
> Now I want to go play laser tag ....
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on:
> 
> tumblr: copper-wasp.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @copper_wasp_
> 
> I will gladly give a follow back!!


End file.
